User blog:Hipper/Godzilla vs. King Kong
Godzilla vs. King Kong is Season 3, Episode 3 of Hipper's Death Battles featuring Godzilla from Toho and King Kong from Universal Studios. Description It's east vs. west as these two infamous, gigantic, movie monsters go toe to toe in Death Battle! Intro Wiz: These two infamous movie monsters have been box office rivals since day one. Boomstick: And now they're going to kill each other! Wiz: Godzilla, King of the Monsters Boomstick: And King Kong, the gigantic ape who climbed a building Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle? King Kong Boomstick: A Long time ago a man kind hell bent on adventure stumbled upon an island shrouded in mystery Wiz: It was on this island they found a legendary creature thats very name sends chill into the citizens of the big apple Boomstick: Kong the king of skull island and new York this legendary a has accomplished some pretty incredible stuff! Wiz: A full-grown adult male Kong is an equal match for a V. rex, the largest V. rexes would have presented quite a challenge. Boomstick: Kong can lift one off the ground due to his brute strength, being able to lift much more than his own weight. King Kong himself was able to fight off three V. rexes, but he was an exceptional specimen. The Kong had the advantage of intelligence and grasping hands, and could use primitive tools (clubs and rocks) to batter a V. rex into leaving. Grappling, rending, and biting were also part of a Kong's combat repertoire Wiz: Kong can break chrome steel, withstand ordinary gun fire, and climb across almost anything, and it took the combind might of six air planes to kill him Boomstick: O KONG MY KONG YOU WILL BE SORELY MISSED! King Kong beats his chest Godzilla Wiz: Godzilla was once one of the dinosaurs who laid dormant at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Boomstick: But until the year 1954, we dumb Americans tested our hydrogen bombs there, but the process was a disaster in which it both awakened and mutated him, turning him into the unpredictable giant monster we all know and love today, as...Godzilla! Wiz: He stands at 355 ft. and weights up to 90,000 tons; but he does feed on radiation to get his powers and all, and surprisingly he is quite the master of Judo and Boxing. Boomstick: He uses his powers to fight armies and rival giant monsters on occasion, like his two different atomic breaths, regular and spiral style; he also has the Nuclear Pulse, a short range attack made of nuclear energy emitted from his sharp dorsal plated body. Wiz: Don't forget, he has godly strength, can breathe underwater, has uncanny durability, and despite being weak to electricity, he has magnetic powers to attract certain types of metal including Steel. Boomstick: Speaking of Weaknesses, Big G can be attack in the gills to stun his breathing, he is also slow, and can be quite clumsy due to his size. But let's not forget his accomplishments like winning his 44 out of 60 of his monster matches; 45 out of 61 if one were to count his last match with his rival Gamera. Wiz: He's also survived and escaped a Black Hole, Matched the Strength of Thor, spent half a day battling Rodan, Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon, lifted and threw his rival Kaizer Ghidorah, and defeated 10 Monsters in a row in the Final Wars. Boomstick: No wonder he's called the King of Monsters Godzilla roars. Pre Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Godzilla is destroying one half of a city, and walking from the left. King Kong is destroying the other half of a city, and walking from the right. They keep destroying stuff until they see each other. They each roar at each other, and prepare for battle. FIGHT! Godzila fires his atomic breath at King Kong, knocking him back. Angry, King Kong throws a building at Godzilla, which Godzilla tosses back, hitting King Kong in the head. King Kong beats his chest, and runs towards Godzilla. Godzilla runs towards Kong. King Kong punches Godzilla in the face, then in the stomach, then uppercuts the lizard, sending him back. Godzilla hits a crane and gets an idea. He fires his atomic breath at the crane, then throws it at Kong. King Kong breaks it in two, only to get hit by the Atomic Breath. King Kong gets up and sees Godzilla charging up another Atomic Breath. King Kong throws two buildings at Godzilla, which stops the charge, and knocks Godzilla into the ground. King Kong then grabs Godzilla's tail and starts spinning him in circles. Godzilla kept spinning over and over and over again, until he flung him into the ocean. King Kong beated his chest only to see Godzilla come out. Godzilla did his silly flying kick at King Kong, knocking King Kong back. He then swipes at King Kong, then hits him even further with his tail. King Kong then throws a building at Godzilla, knocking Godzilla back. Godzilla unleashes a roar and transforms into Super Godzilla. Super Godzilla shoots a gigantic Atomic Breath, which easily obliterates King Kong. With King Kong's body nothing but ashes, Godzilla unleashes a mighty roar. KO! Aftermath Boomstick: Wow, King Kong didn't stand a chance! Wiz: While King Kong was a very agile monkey, Godzilla easily outclassed him in everything. Boomstick: Though King Kong did good against normal Godzilla, Super Godzilla was easily able to take down the ape with one Atomic Breath. Wiz: Looks like Godzilla is still the king Boomstick: The winner is Godzilla Poll Who did you root for? Godzilla King Kong Category:Blog posts